A Second Chance
by Lizzybear8815
Summary: After Link defeats Ganon, Zelda feels that she must send him back to his original time so that he can live the life of a normal child. Link obeys her command, but, by the time he realizes she is all he needs to be happy it is too late. Will he be able to find her again even though their memories of one another are erased? And without his title, how will they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the events of Ocarina of time. I basically had a dream and thought I'd write it down, I'm pretty excited as to where this story will go but I figured this would be a good start. Reviews are appreciated as I have not written a story...since 2002 when I was 14. So be gentle =)

**Chapter 1**

The hero knelt with his head bowed; strands of gold peaked from beneath his green hat and into his azure eyes which fought to stay focused. His hands clutched the Master Sword at his side, his knuckles white and rigid. His body heaved in hopes that the incoming breaths would aid in replenishing strength. The clouds above swirled in a fervent whirl, but the blackness of the night sky above could not compare to the darkness of the vile beast sprawled out before him. It was incredulous that this monster, the incarnation of evil, was once contained in the form of a man.

The beast broke the silence with a deafening bellow that came deep from within its gut. It raised his amber eyes towards the hero while gnashing its splintery teeth together. Link was sure now that any shadow of a human soul was gone after peering into the vacant eyes of the beast; all that was left was bitterness, rage, and a gluttonous desire for power.

With a smirk the beast dug a massive blade into the earth in an effort to stabilize its towering form. The other arm trembled as it began to press its weight up. The hero furrowed his brows in determination and stood up, in what he knew would be a final attempt to rid Hyrule of this sinister presence. He readied his feet, which fought to grip the ground beneath him.

Suddenly, a powerful stream of radiant light flooded the beast's body and forced its rearing head back to the ground. The hero gasped as he turned to see the source of the immense power. His eyes widened as he saw the princess standing tall with her hands pushed forward, harnessing the power of the triforce, her eyes closed in concentration.

The force of the power pushed on her frail body, but she stood firm against it, "I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! Use your sword and deliver the final blow, hurry!"

Link took a deep breath, new-found energy spreading through his body. He sprinted forward, raised the Master Sword above his head and lunged at the beast, burying the sword deep into its misshapen skull. Link clenched his jaw as he twisted the sword into the flesh and bone that crunched beneath him. The massive form went limp and the blood between the foes mixed in a putrid puddle at his feet. Link stood over the form taking in the silence around him.

Zelda and the sages quickly worked to wield their power and banish the beast. But to Link, time seemed to move slowly, and all he could do was wipe the blood, sweat, and dirt from his brow and concentrate on his breathing. He stared at his hands trying to fight against the blackness that threatened to overcome his vision, but soon everything became hazy and the world disappeared around him.

When he came to, it startled Link to see that the earth had disappeared from beneath his feet. His body seemed to float effortlessly in the deep blue sky where clouds of white billowed around him. After this instinctual fear dissipated he began to try to make sense of his surroundings. He turned to see the princess standing behind him. She was delicately holding one of her arms at her side and smiling at him.

It was funny to him that a girl who had just wielded such power could seem to look so timid and beautiful. His eyes widened at the thought as a blush came to his cheeks. Through all of the trials they had endured together he had never been afforded the luxury of taking the time to notice such things- _She was definitely beautiful_, he thought to himself. He had gotten to know her- at least in the sense that he knew what kind of choices she would make...what type of person she way. He had seen the kindness in her eyes and she had demonstrated time and time again that she would sacrifice anything for her people. She was a true ruler.

But they had always carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. There was no time to laugh and enjoy each other's presence, for each knew that they would be ripped from each other by the next daunting task...or foe. The burden was theirs to bear and through these trials he had come to think of the princess as an equal and as a comrade to lighten the load.

He didn't feel alone standing next to her. He laughed to himself, thinking maybe they could finally get to know one another as friends. Now seemed like a good time to get to see her as she truly was, with no mask to hide behind.

Zelda looked down at the ground, still smiling, and played with the fabric of her dress.

"Thank you, Link. Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm."

She looked up at him, her azure eyes meeting his, "Thus, peace will once again reign in this world...for a time."

With that she sighed, and lowered her head as she brought a hand to her chest and her eyes closed.

"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. I was so young.."

"I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred realm."

Again, her eyes met his; but this time Link noticed something else behind them, regret, guilt.

She continued, "I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes."

She looked at him, this kind-hearted boy who had become so strong. He had faced hell itself for the people..for her. She took in his blood stained tunic, tattered in places revealing scars and wounds from battles past and recent. Her fists clenched at her sides and she looked at him sternly, hoping to disguise her hurt. Using her authority as a princess, she commanded, "You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time."

His confused stare looked back at her, she could see he was trying to make sense of what she was asking of him.

"However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed…"

And with this, Link's eyes widened in sudden realization. He would forget everything, forget all the pain and hardship, the nights of loneliness. He would forget the bloodshed and silent tears he had shed in the darkness of the night when no one was looking.. He would forget Zelda.

Zelda nodded in resolution, and held her hand out to him."As a sage I can return you to your original time with it."

Link stared at her open palm in disbelief, these emotions welling up inside of him; he couldn't comprehend it all. He felt the hardness of the instrument, the coolness of it against his calloused hand. His grip tightened for a moment and he looked down at it. He gently placed it in her open palm, but his hand lingered. Zelda placed her hand on top of his as she clasped it in a gentle and last embrace. She looked down at their hands.

She spoke gently,"When peace returns to Hyrule...It will be time for us to say Goodbye."

Link closed his eyes, nodded, and regretfully their hands parted.

She brought the ocarina over her heart and clutched it close with both hands.

Her lips parted, her voice almost a whisper,"Now go home Link, regain your lost time."

"Home," as she smiled to herself. "Where you are supposed to be."

She looked up into his eyes, "The way you are supposed to be!"

She brought the ocarina up to her lips and began to play the sacred lullaby. A warm glow started to form around them. Link found himself lifting off the ground, as the blue light began to surround his body. His back arched as the light began to overtake him.

A single tear rolls down Zelda's cheek as their eyes meet for the last time in this reality.

"Thank you...Link.." Her voice seems to echo as it faded from existence.

"Goodbye."

Suddenly, Link wanted to resist and he tried to fight it. He realized that he ddin't want those seven years back if it meant never having met Zelda. He cried out in anguish, as he realized life without Zelda is no life worth living. .


	2. Chapter 2

Link awoke with a jolt- his breathing was heavy and his eyes wide. He stared up at his ceiling for a moment, noting the wooden rafters and the sun beaming through an opening at the peak. He felt his chest rise and fall as his breathing slowed. _It feels like I've been asleep for ages._ He blinked back the sleep from his eyes as he tried to recall a dream. It was just out of his reach. He shook his head and slowly rolled out of bed. Something just didn't feel right.

He looked down at his small hands as he stepped into his pants and pulled them up, hopping around on one foot trying to maintain his balance. After stumbling around and throwing on his green tunic, he walked to the window and placed his hands on the ledge. Looking down from his tree house it appeared to be an ordinary day-the Kokiri children were already up and about, tending to fields and some even playing off in the distance. A sigh escaped him. _I'm still just the boy without a fairy, nothing new to see here._

He turned and started down the wooden ladder. His body moved swiftly but his mind was still on other things. He just couldn't shake the feelings which lingered within him.

"Link!" a small voice shook him from his daydreams. He saw a petite form in green skipping toward him. Saria greeted him enthusiastically with a smile and wave, "It's about time you woke up sleepy-head! I was about to-" Her words were cut short when Link's arms wrapped around her body in a tight hug. Arms pinned at her side, she gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"What in Hyrule, Link! Let go!" She squealed as she squirmed in his grasp. He released her and stepped back, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks. He looked down as his hand came up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't know what's gotten in to me."

He laughed, "I'm just happy you're here!"

Link looked up to see her standing with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

She started to chuckle too, "That Deku scrub must've really hit you hard in the head yesterday!"

Link dismissed her banter and continued to hold her gaze.

She threw her arms up in exasperation, "Aw, come on, you know I'm just messing with you! Seriously," she said as she stood to face him,"I'm glad you're here too."

"Now, we have some work to do!" she said as she took his arm and began to lead him down the road.

"Today, Link," Saria started, "you get to go to the castle!"

Link's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away from him.

They had come upon a large wooden cart filled to the top with various goods. A burly man squatted to lift a large steel barrel. With a grunt, he heaved it onto the back of the cart. He clapped his hands together and brushed the dirt from his palms before starting the task of preparing the horses for departure.

"This is Fin," Saria said as they came up to the man. The man stood up and turned towards the small children. His broad chest puffed out as a large arm reached out to meet Link; his hand swallowed the young boy's in his own. A smile appeared behind his thick beard, and his eyebrows raised in enthusiasm. The white of his teeth stood out against his olive skin.

"Great to meet you, lad. I didn't know you Kokiri were such an industrious bunch!"

Saria turned to Link, "We found him in the Lost Woods. It seems some Moblins attacked his cart and made off with some valuable items." She looked concerned, but then with a smile she continued, "But we fixed up his cart and helped him replenish his stock. I'd like you, Link, to escort him to the castle. It's the least we can do. We know these woods better than anyone."

Fin patted Link on the shoulder, "Once we are out of these woods, I'd like to send you home with some special goods from castle town-as a thanks for helping out a stranger."

Link nodded and began to prepare for the journey ahead of him. He grabbed a leather satchel and began to fill it with food and a change of clothes. As his hands became busy with the tasks in front of him, the words spoken by the Great Deku Tree resonated in his mind

"_The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._"

Link clenched his fists and stood at the table. Kokiri never left the forest, for fear they would die as soon as they entered the outside world. _I'm different, and that's why Saria believes I can go with him. __Maybe this will be a new start for me, _Link thought. As he stared at his fists a glimmer caught his attention. He had spotted a small Hylian sword in the corner of the stable.

Fin, after adjusting the bit of his horse, noticed the object of the boy's gaze. He stroked the horse's mane and placed the leather saddle onto its back, tightening the straps at the side. He then approached Link, the boards of the floor creaking beneath his heavy footsteps.

"I almost forgot," he smiled. He walked to the sword and bent down to grab it. When he stood up he held it out to Link. "It was my son's when he was a small lad like yourself." Fin looked down at the sword and inspected it, rotating it and taking in the sight of it in his calloused hands.

"When the World is at Peace, a gentleman keeps his Sword by his side."

Fin sighed, "My son often spoke this phrase; he was a soldier in the Hylian army."

"Go on, take it," Fin said as he offered the sword to Link.

Link reached toward the sword and took it by his side. Although it was heavy, the sword felt natural to him. He knew in time he would grow strong enough to wield it.

Fin turned and began to exit the stable, but stopped when Link spoke.

"Fin," Link said as he looked up at the towering man, "Where is your son now?"

Fin stood for a moment, his broad figure lingering in the doorway, "My son's soul is no longer with the living. He died in the last Hyrulean Civil War...ten years ago now."

"I'm sorry for your loss, " Link spoke, his words barely above a whisper.

Fin turned and firmly placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked into his eyes,"You have the makings of a warrior. I can see it in your eyes-in the way you carry yourself. For such a young boy it seems as if you hold the soul of a veteran within you."

Link looked down at the floor uncomfortably. "Some warrior..I'm just a kid," he mumbled.

He kicked at some pebbles at his feet. "I don't even have a fairy."

Fin lowered his hands,"Some Warriors look fierce, but are mild. Some seem timid, but are vicious. Look beyond appearances; position yourself for the advantage." He then walked toward the door.

Link's brows furrowed in contemplation, his boots still kicking at the ground.

Fin turned his head to look back at him, a smile spreading across his face,"And remember, boy, that a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword."

And with that they said their goodbyes and started off to Castle Town. Link was excited to leave, hoping the outside world could hold information on who he was, or lead him in a direction towards his destiny. _My destiny, _he thought to himself, _Do I really believe I have a destiny? _

Link smiled to himself, _Well, this is a beginning. We will see what the outside world holds for me._

* * *

Quotes:**_"When the World is at Peace, a gentleman keeps his Sword by his side."_ - Wu Tsu**

**_"Some Warriors look fierce, but are mild. Some seem timid, but are vicious. Look beyond appearances; position yourself for the advantage._ - Deng Ming-Dao**

**"But remember, boy, that a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword."  
― Rick Riordan, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_**


	3. Chapter 3

With Link's guidance it had only taken them an hour to reach the forest's exit. They had crossed the wooden bridge and through the dark tree tunnel. Link suppressed any anxiety that threatened to rise up within him, trying to remain confident as he eagerly waited to cross the forest's edge.

Link took in a deep breath. He knew that the forest contained a tremendous amount of power that was shrouded in mystery. Many a traveler had trespassed into its woods and been subject to its tricks and curses. It was to his surprise that he realized Fin had never seen the horrific Stalfos that roamed aimlessly in the deepest parts of the woods. Fin was also unaware that the Kokiri themselves were thought to be Hylian children who had mistakenly wandered into the forest and been transformed by the mystical powers of the region. As they emerged from the shadows of the underbrush, Link smiled at the sun's warmth on his face.

Fin nudged him with a playful elbow in the side, "There you go! You're still here and you didn't vanish before my eyes." He continued to chuckle, "I wonder how much of that belief is just superstitious mumbo-jumbo, aye lad."

Looking ahead, Link could see the thick stone walls of Castle Town on the horizon as they approached their destination. The horses had kept a steady pace and seemed to lead the caravan with ease. Link had taken a comfortable seat next to Fin at the front of the cart, and was taking in the scenery before him. He looked out onto the rolling fields that stretched as far as his eyes could see. It was windy in the open plains, and he had to readjust his green hat to make sure he didn't lose it.

They finally reached the drawbridge and entered into the impenetrable walls of the great city. Link leaned over to look at the moat beneath them as they passed over the waters. The guards at the wall nodded at Fin as they crossed the opening and began up the cobblestone path.

Link had never seen such a busy place; there were so many different shops and vendors on the streets. The people were lively and bustling about as they made their rounds through the marketplace. He could hear the vendors at the Bazaar yelling out their specials of the day as they passed by the tents and tables. Some children ran out of the Happy Mask Shop and began play fighting in the road with their new masks as their mother vehemently fussed at them.

"Get your Hot Spring Water! Straight from Death Mountain!" yelled an enormous rock creature as he waved his arms about.

Fin, noticed the surprise on the boys face as he stared in shock at the creature in the streets.

"That's a Goron, Link. He and his son have been traveling to the market for years to sell their spring water. People of all races and species gather in this market in hopes to make it big."

"He seems friendly," Link said to himself, watching the two Gorons with curiosity.

And then his eyes closed as he took in the sweetest aroma to ever reach his 10 year-old nose.

"Mmmmm, what is that smell!" Link said as he began to twist and look about from his seat high on the cart.

Fin looked confident enough as he pulled the cart to the side and slowed it to a halt.

"Only the finest apple pie in all of Hyrule." He hopped down and walked to the window of the bakery shop and peered in expectantly. He quickly knocked on the window, and began to wave and smile as a woman approached from the inside. The window came up and a red haired woman stuck her head out and waved at Link. She then put her hand out to Fin as he bowed and planted a soft kiss on her hand.

She blushed and fanned herself off with her alternate hand and said, "Now Fin, you know I save only the best for you. Quick take it while it's still warm!" With that she set a fresh, steaming pie in his hands. "Back to work! Hurry home, dear." She blew him a kiss and closed the window.

Fin practically skipped back to the cart, pie in hands. He handed it to Link as he climbed back up onto his seat. "Go on boy," he said as he took the reins and pulled the cart back into the street. "Have some, its fresh baked by wife, Misha. Have as much as you want!"

He beamed with pride as he watched Link hungrily grab a piece and take a bite into the golden crust. Link's blue eyes widened in delight as he scarfed the rest of the wedge down and continued onto his next piece.

Fin couldn't help but laugh as he watched the boy devour most of the pie. He had forgotten the joys of parenthood from long ago. He knew that he was blessed to have a wife like Misha, and to still be in love after all of this time. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered the image of his son sitting in the same spot as Link, enjoying the same treat that he now watched rapidly disappear.

He would never forget the day he and his wife heard the knock on the door. Hyrule was in an utter state of chaos, and at that time, no news was good news. He remembered glancing back at his wife as she clutched her hands to her chest and looked at her husband in fear. After setting down his hot bowl of beef stew, Fin had opened the door to the cold of night to see a royal messenger standing at the door. Without a word the shrouded man reached into a leather pouch and delivered a simple envelope into Fin's large hand. He could still feel the weight of the letter pressing into his palm-he remembered thumbing over the smooth texture of the official seal as he and his wife looked at each other in hesitation. He had opened it with trembling hands, and as swiftly as they had read the words on the parchment, no sooner had their entire world been shattered.

Fin scowled as he shook off the painful memory and continued to look forward as they began to approach the castle gates.

Link, slumped in his seat, quickly regretted having nearly finished the entire pie by himself. He could barely move and he found himself fighting to keep his eyelids from shutting closed.

He was shaken awake when the cart came to an abrupt halt. Two knights stared up at them as Fin bent over to hand them papers.

After quickly glancing over them, they waved Fin through, "Welcome to the castle, please continue past the barracks and unload your cart in the back by the east wing."

Link noticed that these guards had different attire; their armor shone brilliantly, each adorned with the crest of the royal family, and behind each knight a blue and white Hylian cloak trailed at their feet.

"Who are they?' Linked asked once the cart had moved ahead.

"Those men are knights of the royal guard. They are thought to be the best warriors in the land and have sworn an oath to protect the royal family at all costs. They, too, are the men you see in the front-lines of the battle field. " Fin continued to lead the horses towards the barracks.

Link looked around at the young men in the field. They had reached the barracks, and he could see what he expected to be soldiers in training- some were sparring with each other while others were lined up receiving instruction. He noted that the living quarters were modest and not as extravagant as the castle itself.

"Wouldn't the army want the royal knights to stay in the back? Why would they fight in the front, if they could be the first killed?" Link asked, turning back to Fin.

"They are trained to be leaders, yes, but they are also trained to sacrifice themselves for the good of the people. The Hyrulian army wants them to fight in combat at the sides of soldiers of all ranks to serve as… a sort of example."

He turned to Link and smirked, "It's a very competitive position. They started off around your age as pages. Basically, they spent their time studying the history of Hyrule...learned to read and write, and eventually served has grunts to the soldiers around them. By 14 years of age they are hopefully graduating to become a squire. The squire is assigned a knight who he faithfully pledges to serve. And, in turn, the knight will be a mentor of sorts. When the time is right the squire may be knighted and finally become a member of the royal guard. It's a lifelong pursuit, lad. "

Link nodded and looked out towards the men in the field. What looked to be a royal guard was firmly addressing the teenage boys in front of him. This knight had a red cloak instead of the blue and white garb; it contrasted brightly against the light training armor he wore. His hair was grey and his skin was tanned and weathered from spending so much time outside.

He paced down the line and looked each boy in the eye. "Given enough time, any man may master the physical." Once he reached the end he crossed his arms and looked down at his boots. He then began again, back up the line. "With enough knowledge, any man may become wise."

Fin leaned in to Link, "That's Captain Alvar….he trained my son and fought at his side during the war."

Fin thought back to the days after the war had finally ended. There was a feast held in honor of all of the fallen soldiers. Captain Alvar had made a formal speech and was quick to get out of the spotlight. Later in the evening he had approached Fin and his wife. He looked at the couple and told them he wasn't one to be sentimental, but that their son had made a lasting impression on him. He had sighed and pulled out a sheathed dagger and placed it in Fin's hands. "He would have wanted you to have this. It is the last of his possessions, and he fought valiantly by my side in the last battle. He saved my life." With that the captain knelt at Fin and Misha's feet. Fin had to blink back tears as he thanked him for the treasure he held in his hands.

"It's surprising that the old man is still at it!" Fin joked as he came back to the present.

Link continued to watch the captain as their cart rolled past the men.

"It is the true warrior who can master both...and surpass the result." With that the captain turned to the young men and unsheathed his sword, beckoning for a challenger. One boy stepped forward and readied himself. But everything went out of sight once the cart made it to the loading area.

Fin pulled up to the large doors and hopped off of the cart, his mind entirely focused on work at this point. He began unloading the large barrels while Link helped with the rice sacks. Link hefted a bag onto his small shoulders and began the walk up the steps.

He hesitated when he caught sight of a large and rather lavish dining hall. Massive portraits overhung the dining table, Link suspected them to be of the royal family. He saw the king and queen and a picture of a young girl. They each wore elaborate crowns and were dressed in Hylian blue and white official attire. The girl looked to be around his age and wore a pleasant smile.

"Move along boy, you're not allowed in there. Keep working." A servant had pushed him from behind and he continued to walk up the corridor. They continued up and down the hall until all of the goods had been removed and delivered.

Finally, Fin and Link sat on the back of the cart and worked to catch their breath. Fin offered Link some water as he wiped the sweat from his brow. As Link began to gulp down the cool water, Fin patted him on the back, "Well boy, great job!" Link coughed and sputtered, the friendly pat having been more powerful than Fin meant it to be.

"I'm off to receive payment. I'll be back in some time. Take a breather and guard the cart, I'll be back shortly." Fin jumped down again and headed back through the double doors and down the corridor.

Link leaned back in the shade and continued to drink from the pouch. He was sore and tired, but he was thoroughly pleased with himself. As he started to yawn, he noticed a gate adorned with Jasmine vines and a golden arch. He sat up and set his water pouch down as he looked over his shoulder; he was alone to his satisfaction.

He jumped off the cart, walked up to the gate and placed his small hands on the bars. He leaned to see what was behind the locked gates. As the sounds of footsteps approached the gate, he quickly darted behind the wall just as a guard passed the opening.

He leaned back against the wall, heart racing. "I wonder what their hiding back here," he thought to himself as he peaked again through the bars. He thinks back to Saria, "_I know she'll want a good story. Maybe I'll check it out…._"

Link stayed against the wall as he heard the pacing of a guard on the walkway above his head. He stepped back and watched as he rounded the corner and went out of site. After watching the guard's patterns he realized he had an opening and he quickly used the opportunity to step up onto a nearby crate and hoist himself up onto the walkway. He quickly darted behind a barrel as he heard the guard starting his round back.

The guard yawned as he slowly made his way past Link's hiding spot. Link let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, as he peeked around the corner to see what the guard would do next. The guard turned on his heel and began walking toward the barrel again.

"Hey! Ralf, it's hot as blazes out here! Come on and do me a favor, will ya, and cover my post for a moment," a voice from below bellowed up at the guard. Link heard the guard grunt and sigh, "Alright, but this is the last time!" With that the guard headed toward the staircase and made his way below.

Link saw his chance and hopped down into the grounds beneath and ran into the opening of a garden. He slowed down as he realized he had made it, and bent down as he rested his hands on his knees.

When he stood up he was amazed; beautiful flowers trailed up the great stone walls,and a large fountain stood in the center of the square. Link walked up and put his hand in the cool waters. He looked at the large lily pads and his eyes followed them to the center of the fountain. There was a statue of the goddess Nyru dancing in the center. He walked by a pond with the biggest gold fish he had ever seen. He leaned down to peer at the fish, throwing a small pebble in to scatter them.

He noticed a small plaque to his left with the inscription: "These camellias have been dedicated to our beautiful princess Zelda."

_"This must be the royal garden_," he realized.

He smiled as he looked up and saw a dark corridor that seemed to lead into another opening. He walked down the tunnel, his hands tracing the stone walls. He breathed in the scent of hibiscus and jasmine. Once he got to the end he was startled when he saw a young girl. She was at the top of the marble steps with her back to him, looking into a window. She seemed anxious, as Link could see that she was biting her nails and fidgeting nervously.

She started to turn; not wanting to be seen, he quickly dove into a nearby rose bush and fought every thing in him not to scream out in pain as the thorns pricked at his skin. He got onto his hands and knees and tried to get a better look at the girl to see where she was. She had started walking towards the tunnel.

She stopped and tucked some stray strands of gold back into her hair wrap. She wore a white and purple dress, with the mark of the Hylian family crest draping down the front. Link's mouth dropped open as he realized she was the girl in the painting he had seen in the dining room. She picked up her skirts and began to walk again.

As Link fumbled around his foot caught on something hard. He turned to peer over his shoulder, and to his shock and dismay a stone bird bath had begun to teeter. He frantically tried to grab it and stabilize the stone, but it was too late. It toppled to the ground and stone fragments shattered everywhere.

The girl gasped as she let out a yelp. The stone landed right at her feet and she jumped back in fear.

Link tripped and fell out of the rose bush right into her path. He was clutching his leg and rolling around trying to get out of the thorns and regain his composure.

When he finally looked up, the girl was staring down at him with her hands over her mouth.

"Who are you?" she managed, staring down at the mess in front of her.


End file.
